


My Independence

by andrearitsu



Series: BanG Dream! University AU (Working Title) [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: Matsubara Kanon can't sleep. She's had a nightmare and is all alone in her student apartment. Feeling the need to talk to someone, she sends a message to a friend abroad.





	My Independence

Matsubara Kanon was curled up and hugging a pillow on her bed. It was the middle of the night and she had woken up from a bad dream, a recurring event recently. Reaching for her phone she saw that there was a few new messages in the band’s group chat from earlier this evening.

**_Kokoro:_ ** _ Guess what! I suddenly have a girlfriend! _

**_Hagumi:_ ** _ I was the first to find out! Congratulations Kokokon! _

Kanon was surprised, to say the least. Kokoro had never seemed interested in anyone beyond just being friends. Even so, she was happy to see someone in the band having some luck in love. Before responding, Kanon checked to see who else had read the messages. It seems only Kaoru had seen it so far, she was worried about how Misaki would react to it.

**_Kanon:_ ** _ That’s great Kokoro-chan. I’m happy for you. _

It’d been four weeks since Kanon and Misaki had taken a break from their relationship. She was the one who had brought it up, despite knowing how much doing so might hurt Misaki. A day didn’t go by without her worrying that it might have all been a mistake, but she wanted to be strong about this. For both of them.

Realizing she wasn’t able to fall asleep again, Kanon tried to find some other way to pass the time. She reckoned her friends were all sleeping soundly, so trying to message or call anyone was a lost cause.

Then she remembered that she had someone who might be available. Chisato lived in Paris now, after all. She googled what the time was in France, realizing it was still evening there. Kanon scrolled through her contacts while sitting herself up on the bed, back to the wall, still clutching her pillow to her chest.

**_Kanon:_ ** _ Chisato-chan, are you there? _

And now she waited.

She hadn’t actually spoken to Chisato much since she left the country. The mix of studies and time zones didn’t exactly give her many opportunities to do so and the few times they had talked it had mainly been about Chisato’s worries or what Paris was like.

Kanon stared at her phone. Suddenly, Chisato’s online status updated and the message was marked as having been read.

**_Chisato:_ ** _ Kanon-chan! Isn’t it really late over there? _

**_Kanon:_ ** _ 04:03 _

**_Chisato:_ ** _ You should be sleeping… What’s up? _

**_Kanon:_ ** _ I had a nightmare. _

**_Kanon:_ ** _ I just wanted to talk to someone. _

**_Chisato:_ ** _ I see. Give me a second. _

**_Kanon:_ ** _ OK. _

Kanon took a deep breath. She realized that she had yet to tell Chisato about what had happened between her and Misaki, meaning she’d have to tell her now or she wouldn’t be able to explain her situation. Before she was able to finish her thoughts, the phone started vibrating from Chisato calling her.

“H-hello?”

“Kanon-chan.” Chisato’s voice responded from the other end, “I can’t talk for very long but I thought this might be better than sending messages back and forth.”

“Right… Thanks, Chisato-chan.”

“Don’t mention it. Now, tell me what’s troubling you.”

“Me and Misaki…”

“You two had a fight or something?”

“We broke up.”

“What!?”

“Well… We didn’t exactly break up but… I asked to take a break.”

“Kanon-chan… But you two seemed so happy together?”

“We were, but… I’ll try to explain.”

“Alright.”

“We had been seeing each other for a little over a year and a half and were actually planning on moving in together since I’d be getting a student apartment. Then, when you told me about you leaving to Paris, I realized something.”

“What did you realize?”

“That I had no idea how to be independent. I had spent the last two years of high school clinging to my friends and my girlfriend without ever thinking I’d be without them again.”

“And then reality hit you like a brick wall because I was leaving…”

“It wasn’t an easy decision, but I felt that I had to prove to myself that I could survive on my own. As things were going I felt I was becoming less of an individual person. I had to change that.”

“I see…”

“What worries me the most is how Misaki is reacting to all of this. I keep having nightmares where she’s hurt and I can’t do anything to help her.”

“That seems rough.”

“We ended up having a fight at band practice too, just yelling at each other. But I can’t just ask to end this break we’re having, I know I need it and… I think she needs it too.”

“Kanon-chan, how much do you know about me and Kaoru-san?”

“Huh? You were childhood friends, right?”

“Yes, exactly. We were very close as children and then spent five years apart from each other. Despite this, we both found our way back to each other in the end. We had both changed and grown, but we found each other nonetheless.”

“You’re saying that if me and Misaki are meant to be we’ll eventually rebound?”

“Something like that.”

“That’s a nice thought. I do still love her. I just need space to grow who I am.”

“Exactly. Growth is sometimes necessary even if it hurts us.”

“But Chisato-chan, you and Kaoru-san is a bit different though.”

“Huh?”

“You’re not girlfriends after all, right?”

“Ehm… Well, of course not! I’m an idol, remember? Besides, she’s got… No.”

“Still, it’s nice to think that things will resolve themselves that way.”

“Yeah.”

“Growing into an adult is hard.”

“It hurts more than I expected, I must admit.”

“Hopefully the pain is worth it in the end.”

“Let’s hope so, Kanon-chan.”

“Yeah… Thanks, Chisato-chan.”

“I have to go now I’m afraid. But don’t hesitate to write me again. Being independent does not mean being alone. Remember that, okay?”

“Okay, I’m glad we spoke. I feel a lot better.”

“Good… By the way, if you and Okusawa-san didn’t move in together, where is she staying now?”

“Oh, she’s living with Kaoru-san.”

“...”

“Chisato-chan?”

“I see. Well, take care of yourself.”

“Good night, Chisato-chan.”

“Good night, Kanon-chan.”

The call ended and Kanon let her phone slip out of her hand an onto the mattress. Perhaps things would end up alright in the end and she was just going through a rough patch for now like Chisato said. She certainly hoped that was the case.

As she slipped back into bed she was able to go back to sleep soundly. Her worries having eased for the moment. She woke up the next morning from her alarm and noticed a new message from Kokoro in the group chat.

**_Kokoro:_ ** _ Thanks! I’ll introduce you all at your birthday party, Kanon-chan! _

Kanon froze.

She had completely forgotten that her birthday was coming up next week and that Kokoro was the kind of person who threw parties for her friends without being asked to. She wasn’t sure who had been invited so far by Kokoro but one thing was certain. Misaki was going to be one of them.

Today was the 5th of May, she had six days to prepare herself. She thought back to the conversation she had with Chisato. She could do this. She can hang out with Misaki as a friend without things going badly and show that she’s able to grow. She repeated to herself what Chisato had told her.  


"Being independent does not mean being alone."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was torn whether or not I should give Kanon and Misaki's "break" its story in the form of a flashback. Eventually I decided against that because I've written so many flashbacks that I wanted to try and explain the events and Kanon's feelings in present dialogue instead. The fic takes place the same night as the last two chapters of the AU, if that wasn't obvious. I hope people like it, I know it's not in the same style as my usual writing.


End file.
